Desire
by OMGitsSEDDIE
Summary: Rated M for a few sex scenes. Extremely Perverted. GemmaXKartik. AU. Fee likes Kar. Switches POV. This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm mostly writing it on my BlackBerry, so be nice!
1. Off We Go

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF THE GEMMA DOYLE TRILOGY!! LIBBA BRAY DESERVES ALL THE PROPS!!! I JUST MANIPULATE THE CHARACTERS WITH MY TWISTED, GRAMMATICALLY INCLINED MIND TO DO MY BIDDING!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! I'M ONLY 13!!!**

**AN: Rated M for a few sex scenes. Extremely Perverted. GemmaXKartik. Switches POV. This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm mostly writing it on my BlackBerry, so be nice! Also, I've only read **_**Rebel Angels, **_**so correct me if I'm wrong, and forgive me if there's no real backstory/afterstory. *Okay, here goes nothing!* Presenting: *story title* **

*GPOV*

My heart was pounding in my chest as I selected my best everyday dress and put it on. Today was the day I was to try to take Kartik into the realms. We figured it should work because Kartik is technically no longer a member of the Rakshana; in fact, he is now one of their worst enemies.

Fee and Ann had agreed to accompany us; Ann, because she cared about our wellbeing, and Felicity's motives are unknown, although by the look in her eyes when Kartik and I told her and the furtive glances she stole at him, I believe I can discern a reasonable motive.

Fee and Ann were sitting on the bed waiting for me. I noticed that they, too, were wearing their best everyday dresses, and Felicity had gone the extra mile by wearing the chemise and corset that made her look as shapely as a model.

"Ready?" I asked.

"We've _been_ ready!" Felicity snapped.

"Then open the door and let him in! He's waited long enough," I retorted.

Kartik walked in, dressed in the new dress trousers and shirt I'd bought him when we had gone to the plaza.

He looked at us in our finery.

"Looks like we all dressed up," he said, letting his gaze linger on me in a way that made me blush. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fee roll her eyes.

"Can we _leave_ now?" she said impatiently.

"Fine, fine! We're going, now shut up and let me concentrate!" I snapped.

*FPOV*

_Oh, God, he looks so handsome! If my plan works, Kartik will be mine forever! I will be his first, instead of Gemma! Oh, great! Now they're flirting._

I roll my eyes.

"Can we _leave_ now?" I say, utterly disgusted at the thought that Kartik could love someone so queer and uncivilized.

"Fine, fine! We're going, now shut up and let me concentrate!" Gemma snapped.

"Whatever," I say.

We hold hands and let Gemma summon her magic, while I convince Ann to let to me stand next to Kartik, while she stood next to Gemma.

*GPOV*

I concentrated, and the door of light appeared. We all walked through, and when I saw Fee clinging to Kartik's arm, I felt a flurry of rage build up in my heart. It subsided when I saw the uncomfortable and annoyed look in his eyes.

"So, this is the garden you were telling me about," Kartik sighs, his voice filled with awe.

"Yes," I say quietly, watching only his beauty, not the realms'.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," he says, staring straight into my lust-filled eyes.

I blushed profoundly, then Ann cleared her throat.

_Oh, yes, it's not just the two of us, alone, in my bed, making lo_-

"Gemma!" Fee said with such malice that I realized Kartik wasn't the only one who had seen the desire in my eyes.

I shook the thoughts from my head and followed them under a tree.

*KPOV*

As we sat under the tree talking, I realized how close I was to the girl who haunted my dreams; the one I wanted, but couldn't have; so close, yet far away. Then, I remembered something she told me: in the garden, your wishes can come true.

I told the girls that I had to relieve myself and found a long, flat rock in a shady spot behind a curtain of leaves.

_Perfect_, I thought as I wished the rock into a bed.

I found some flowers on my way back and picked them for Gemma.

"Great! You're back!" she said. "Are these for me? They're beautiful," she remarked as I handed her the flowers.

"Would you like some chocolates, Master Kartik," Ann said, surprising me.

"Sure," I said.

She took a handful of pebbles she found and wished them into chocolate. She handed some to each of us.

"Thank you, Miss Bradshaw," I say, for lack of anything better to say.

"Kartik?" Felicity says.

"Yes, Miss Worthington?"

"Would you care to join me for a walk?"

I cannot refuse, for if I am rude to one of Gemma's friends, she will never forgive me.

"Yes, I would enjoy that," I answer lamely.

**You like? Good! Read/Review, please!!!! Next Chapter coming up soon, ideas needed!!!**


	2. Felicity's Plan

*FPOV*

It was time to set my plan in motion. Kartik was flirting with Gemma again, so I decided to resort to plan B.

"Kartik?" I say, making my voice as discreetly seductive as possible.

"Yes, Miss Worthington?" he replies.

"Would you care to join me for a walk?"

"Yes, I would enjoy that," he answers with a tone in his voice that I cannot read.

We head off into a wooded area.

We walk silently for a bit before I turn to him.

"Kartik?"

"Yes, Miss Worthington?"

"Let's go over here," I say, pointing to a shady clearing. "And call me Fee."

"Yes, Felicity," he says, ever the gentleman. The formality irked me.

*KPOV*

I tried to remain calm and formal as Felicity led me farther away from Gemma. From the intent look on her face, I decided that I should be as stiff and unrelenting as ever.

I realized that she was planning something, but I just could not figure out what it was.

As we got closer to the clearing, I could feel someone, no, two people, thinking about me. It felt like Gemma and Felicity, and both of them were thinking lust-filled thoughts. Gemma was as horny as anything, which was a pleasing thought, and Felicity was extremely jealous of me and Gemma.

Wow. That was rather... disturbing.

It was then that I realized what Felicity's plan was, but it was too late; we had reached the clearing.

*FPOV*

My plan was playing out perfectly, and Kartik was none the wiser! Soon, he would be mine, and I could scrub the touch of my father from my heart....

*****Ten Years Earlier******

_"Pumpkin, it's time for bed!"_

_"Coming, Daddy!"_

_"Oh, and, sweetheart?"_

_"Yes, Daddy?"_

_"Be sure to leave the door open so I can sprinkle fairy dust on you."_

_"Fairy dust?"_

_"Yes, it's a very special, complicated process. Afterwards, you must give me your treasure."_

_"But I don't have a treasure, Daddy!"_

_"We all have treasures, darling. Now run along, Fee, I'll be along in a moment."_

_"Okay, Daddy."_

_**************_

I cringe, thinking back to the day that my father had stolen my most precious treasure, my virginity. The very thought of the things he had made me do nauseated me. I had sincerely believed what he was doing was virtuous, until Mother had told me that it was terrible, and women couldn't resist; only succumb to their masters and endure their fates.

I shook the thoughts from my head and commenced the second phase of my plan.

**Sorry I took so long! Middle school sucks.**

**I wrote chapters two and three together, but there's more enthusiasm in three. Read on--**


	3. Conflict

**Ok, here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: Dear Libba Bray, Please don't sue me or I'll be sad. And I get mad when I'm sad. Please turn to my wicked awesome powerpoint presentation.**

**Me when I'm happy:**

***picture of adorable giggling baby***

**Aw! I'm a-dahw-a-bool!**

**Now, me when I'm sad/mad:**

***picture of Britney Spears with shaved head attacking papparazzo's car***

**Yeah. Don't want that to happen again.**

**Sincerely, Blessing.**

**I-M me on AIM at ApocalypseAngel1. My name is actually Blessing! Ask my mother!**

*KPOV*

She walked me over to the clearing, and we sat down.

"Kartik?"

"Yes, Miss- I mean, Felicity?"

She looked at me with an expression so intense, so full of longing, want, desire, hope, passion, and lust, that I suddenly felt myself harden down south. _This _was the infamous Worthington charm that Gemma had warned me about. She was seducing me and there was nothing I could do about it; the magic of the garden amplified her irresistible charm.

I was trapped.

*GPOV*

I was worried about leaving Kartik and Felicity alone together. Kartik has amazing self-control, but Felicity has irresistible charm.

I was going to go check on them, but Ann pulled me back down, reading my mind.

"Leave them be for now. If you start to worry, you can do what I do in the garden: read their minds."

"You don't know how clever you are, Ann."

I decided to leave them their privacy. For now. Just until I felt something wrong.

I made small talk with Ann, all the while thinking of the things I wanted to do with Kartik, all of which I shouldn't do until marriage. I realized that losing my virginity to Kartik would be the greatest thing ever to happen in my absurdly insane life.

Then, I felt someone probing my thoughts. I felt extremely violated 'till I realized that it carried the essence of Kartik. He was reading my thoughts. I don't believe he did it on purpose; he wouldn't purposely violate my privacy. He cared enough to respect me.

Then I realized that he could see what I was thinking. All the dirty, filthy thoughts. He would be repulsed and never talk or look at me again. Then I felt a feeling of satisfaction after he saw my thoughts. He liked my thoughts. He liked _me_.

I felt my heart rise with joy. He likes me! HE LIKES ME!

I rested assured. I needn't check upon them. He had a firm hold on his love of me. I stopped channeling his thoughts. Even if Felicity tempted him, it wouldn't be his fault. He stilled loved me. Not Felicity.

*KPOV*

"I love you."

"What did you say?" I say, frozen with dread.

"I love you."

"That's what I thought you said. Now, let me offer this as a rebuttle: ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Yes, crazy in love."

"You can't love me, I love Gemma!"

"I know," she says quietly, obviously hurt.

Now, all I want is to protect her, make her feel better. Even though I know I know she's channeling this feeling at me, I am powerless against it.

She moves closer, I wrap my arms around her involuntarily.

She kisses my lips, softly at first, then harder, with more passion.

I try to pull back, but she brings me closer. She's controlling me; I am her puppet.

I lick her bottom lip, begging for permission to enter her. She opens her mouth, letting me taste her. She tastes sinfully sweet, like stolen chocolates.

She breaks the kiss to push me to the ground while she straddles my hips, hands on my chest.

"You know you like this, Kartik. Don't try to fight it."

"Get off me, whore!"

That insult cut deeply. I could see the the pain on her face.

"You are going to regret that, Kartik."

_Oh, shit. What have I done?_

"Felicity, I-"

"SHUT UP, BASTARD!!!"

I shut my mouth, fearing for my life.

She kisses me fiercely, less from passion and more from a deep desperation. She stops. I freeze wondering what might happen next.

She tears off my shirt, stopping to stare at my chest. Then, she licks each of my nipples, making me moan. I rip the top of her dress in half, exposing her corset. I undo her corset laces with my teeth; she, loving every minute of it, I, dreading every second.

*APOV*

I knew what Felicity was doing right now, yet I couldn't tell Gemma. 'Twas a dangerous secret to keep, but I had to keep it.

*KPOV*

Suddenly, I could feel Gemma, speaking in my mind.

"Kartik, are you alright? You've been gone a while. I've missed you."

_She's missed me._ Just the very words make my heart sing.

"No, I'm afraid not, Miss Doyle. Felicity is trying to rape me!"

"She's _**WHAT?!" **_she yells. "We'll be there soon, Kartik. Try to resist for as long as possible."

"Okay, Gemma."

Felicity looks at me strangely.

"Why did you stop?"

"Dramatic pause?" I say, hoping she will believe me.

Before she can answer, I kiss her furiously, as if I am still under her spell.

We continue on.

*GPOV*

"That BITCH!" I say, swearing in a most unladylike fashion when I finish with Kartik.

"Be gentle, Gemma. She's had a rough childhood. She only seeks love and attention." Ann chatises.

"I am being gentle!" I answer hotly.

"If that is gentle, I should like to see you being rough," she retorts.

"That can be arranged," I snap.

"Are you quite finished?" she says, like a mother soothing her children.

"Yes," I answer defeatedly.

"Good. Now let's go save Kartik."

*KPOV*

The waiting is torture.

Gemma, and Ann, for I could feel her presence, too, were lost. I sent out a mental beacon to help them find me.

Meanwhile, Felicity and I had already stripped our clothes.

"Oh, God, Kartik! You're so huuuuge," she purrs, stretching out the word seductively.

"I don't think I can fit it in my mouth," she says, winking.

She then proceeds to stroke my hardened member, pumping up and down.

At this point, I'm moaning uncontrollaby.

"Please...uhhh....stop...ohhh....This is......ohhhh.....wrong....UUHHHH!!!!!!!!" I say as I cum in her mouth.

I am surprised to see that she swallows every drop.

"Surprised, Kartik?"

I nod my head dumbly, staring at her wide-eyed.

"I am a girl of many talents," she says as she starts deep-throating.

"Uhhhh..." I moan.

*GPOV*

That girl is going to die! As soon as we find her, that is. We'd taken a wrong turn a while back and were now lost.

Then, I felt a signal from Kartik and followed it, trusting that Felicity still didn't know we were coming.

"We're coming for you, Kartik," I whispered quietly.

*KPOV*

She swirled her tounge around the tip of my cock, making me moan with reluctant pleasure.

"Ohhh. You sure know how to please a man," I say, smirking sarcasticaly.

"I've had plenty of practice," she remarks bitterly, and I am reminded of her troubled childhood.

"Oh, Kartik, I'm soooo wet," flipping us over so that I was on top.

I stood up, my manhood poised at her entrance.

Just then, Gemma came storming in.

"Back off, bitch," she growled.

_Shit_, I heard Felicity think.

*Third Person (Me)*

*Songs: Felicity: I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend- Ashlee Simpson. Gemma: Angel-Natasha Beddingfield (Because she's fighting for Kartik)*

**To be continued...**

**Thanks to SnowStarWriter (a.k.a TwilightFan101) for the support. She's my best friend in real life! Also, thanks for the ONE review. No, seriously, I'm wicked grateful.**


	4. Oh, NO She Didn't!

*Third Person (Me)*

*Songs: Felicity: I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend- Ashlee Simpson. Gemma: Angel-Natasha Beddingfield (Because she's fighting for Kartik)*

Gemma walked up to Felicity.

"I cannot believe you would stoop so low as to misuse the magic to seduce Kartik! Oh, wait. Yes, I can, you HEATHEN."

"How dare you insult me, you cheap, dirty, little witch!" Felicity screams.

"Vixen."

"Jezebel."

"Prostitute."

"Harlot."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Sllluuuutttt," Gemma says, dragging out the letters to infuriate Felicity.

"Bitch, you gon' wish you never said that!"

"Well, _you're _going to wish you'd never touched my boyfriend, you slutty son of a bitch!"

"You calling me a man?!"

"No, I'm calling you a manho!"

Eventually, they got so pissed off, they started sounding slangy, like Bostonian black girls in a bitchfight (Not racsist! I'm Black! And from Boston). Then, Gemma leaped, pouncing on Felicity and, well, bitch-slapping the shit out of her.

"I will kill you!" she screammed, slapping after every word.

Kartik had had enough.

"Gemma, get off Felicity! Felicity, stay far away from me! Stop fighting!" It was hard to take him seriously when he was naked.

Gemma looked down and noticed he was rock hard. She wondered if it was from before the fight or the fight itself. Either way, thinking about it was making her _extremely_ horny.

She walked over to Kartik.

"And what should I do instead to defend your honor, _Master _Kartik?" she whispered suggestively.

Kartik looked straight into her eyes.

"I believe I've a plan, Miss Doyle," he said, winking.

*KPOV*

I took her to the clearing I'd discovered before. The bed was ready and waiting.

"Oh, Kartik, this is lovely!" she says, drinking in the scene.

"Would you care to join me for a little conversation, Miss Doyle?" I say, smirking, yet I suddenly become nervous.

"Kartik, you need not be shy with me," she purred seductively, sitting on the bed.

She kissed me softly on the cheek.

"I love you, Kartik."

"I love you, too, Gemma. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, trying to keep myself from ripping off her clothes.

She looked at me with a look of perfect trust in her eyes.

"Yes, Kartik," she whispered, kissing my lips. Her lips were so soft.

I gently pushed her away.

"What about your future?" I whispered, killing myself with these questions to protect her.

"Screw the future," she answered sexily.

After that, there was no going back. From that point, her virginity was as good as gone.

*FPOV*

The sounds of flirting, teasing, and lovemaking echoed throughout and rankled in my heart. The very questions I longed to hear him ask were being directed at Gemma.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I made a wish, wished for something that could never be.

Then came the voice.

"Hello, Miss Worthington."

*GPOV*

I was being seductive. Charming, playful, and seductive. This was extremely out of character for the girl who wasn't even bold enough to really put Cecily Temple in her place. Then again, Kartik was shy. And he was asking me these questions even though, feom the pained look on his face, he wanted to screw my brains out.

Love is one hell of an emotion.

I told him exactly what I thought of the future.

"Screw the future," I said.

That's when I knew that nothing would ever be the same between us again.


	5. AN: Apology

SO SORRY!!!!!! BEEN TOO BUSY TO WRITE, LET ALONE POST!! DON'T KILL ME!

~Blessing


	6. Felicity's Temptation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but three pairs of socks, my school shoes, an Ipod, my BlackBerry, my school uniform, and a scholarship!**

**Sorry, my brain went wandering and never came back. Forgive me, I beg of you!!!!**

*KPOV*

I sat down on the bed, but she pushed me down, back arched in the air.

"Looks like our little friend is doing well," she says, referring to my rock-hard erection.

Smirking, I flip us over so that I'm on top.

"Let's see how our friends up top are doing," I say, undoing her buttons with my teeth.

Once her dress is off, I stare at her chest. She blushes, unused to the attention.

"Let's free these beauties," I growl, unlacing her corset.

Her breasts are perfect, and I am pleased to see that her breasts are round and perky, even without the corset.

I licked her erect nipple, elliciting a moan from Gemma. Encouraged, I go further; biting and sucking to drive her crazy. I gave the other one the same treatment with my hands; pinching, biting, massaging, rubbing, flicking them.

Then, I stopped, and Gemma whimpered, her body missing my touch.

"My turn," I said, smirking.

*GPOV*

He stood up, and bade me on my knees.

I was scared; I didn't know what he wanted me to do.

"Suck it," he growled, and I was powerless.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered, all confidence gone.

He took my head and pulled my mouth towards his glistening, hardened cock.

*FPOV*

"Kartik?" I say, hope rising in my heart.

"Yes, Miss Worthington?"

"Where could you possibly have come from? I thought you were... over there... with Gemma," I say, gesturing helplessly towards the clearing.

"I was. But then, I realized I love you."

I was in pure bliss, but something was nagging at the back of my mind.

_This can't be the real Kartik, _it said. _The_ real _Kartik_ _is still with Gemma, I can hear them!_

"You're not the real Kartik!" I shouted, not knowing I had realized too late.

"Right you are, poppet," he said, his voice becoming deeper and thicker with evil. "But there's nothing you can do about that now, love," he said, lunging for me and pinning me down.

*APOV*

I was worried about Felicity.

She had gone off on her own after losing the fight with Gemma, and I was afraid for her safety.

I sent out a signal with my mind, hoping to connect with her and learn her whereabouts.

"Felicity? Are you all right?"

"No!" she said, and I could hear the pure terror in her voice. She was whimpering in painful pleasure. She was aroused and afraid.

"Felicity, what's wrong?!"

I felt Felicity screaming.

"Felicity?!"

"Kartik is trying to rape me," she rasped, and her whisper etched the urgency of her voice in the back of my mind.

"But Kartik is... off... with Gemma...." I trailed off, knowing I'd touched a sore spot.

"I know," she spat bitterly, and, for a minute, I was confused. How could he be...

_Oh, no._

She didn't. She couldn't have. Not after Gemma told us not to wish for someone in the realms! The result could be terribly disastrous. There was a demon afoot. I needed Gemma.

"You didn't let your... desires... control your reasoning, did you Fee?"

She was crying. I could feel the pain in her thoughts.

"Help me," she whispered before passing out. The silence was deafening.

I needed to get to Kartik and Gemma. Felicity needed our help.

**Ok, it's here! I'm sorry I took so long, I had so much going on: HSPT, CAT battery testing (standardized testing for private schools), waiting for the results (95 and 99!), and acceptance ($5000 scholarship for an $8,500 school!). Thanks for the support, reviews, favorites, story alerts, EVERYTHING! I am so eternally grateful for all the happiness you've given me, and hope you will stay with me until the end. Of the story. I don't expect to see any of you stalkers at my funeral. Just kiddinq! I love you, and you're all invited to my deathbed!**

**~Blessing**

**P.S.: THANKS!!!!!**


	7. AN: The END of Desire

SO SORRY!!!!!! BEEN TOO BUSY TO WRITE, LET ALONE POST!! DON'T KILL ME!

~Blessing


	8. Holy Crapola: Wrong Apology! XD

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated on Desire in a while; it's hard to write that type of story, and I was lacking in some important things: time, energy, imagination, inspriation, and reviews. I think I'm going to have to drop it, but you all have my permission to finish it anyway you like as long as you name it Desire2 and say it's a continuation of my story.**

**In other news, my bestie, Snowstarwriter, and I made new pennames. I am now TequilaMockingbird, and she is LouisanaAlcott (Louisiana without the second 'i'). We are writing a TDI fanfic together called Prank Gone Awry that will be posted on both accounts. She's also writing other fanfics, and I'm writing an iCarly one (maybe two) shot called Drenched.**

**Thank you guys for all the support, but I'm sorry to say Desire is coming to an end, at least on my part.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Blessing**


End file.
